Truth Or Dare: Kiba
by AshleeNicole2009
Summary: My First Lemon eva... has some of Naruto's characters and some of my characters


_*poke*_

"_Will ya stop already?"_

_*poke*_

"_I ain't gonna do it. How many times do I have to say this?" Kiba moaned loudly._

"_Well that's the rule of the game! You have to do whatever you're dared to do!" Hilary said, crossing her arms as if finishing the argument._

_Kiba sighed, and smirked goofily. "Well I don't see Ash anywhere, do you? So I guess that means I don't have to do it."_

_Michaela's smirk was even goofier than Kiba's. "He-he. That's what you think. Shikamaru went to get her. So you better suck it up right now."_

_Kiba moaned again, knowing he had been beaten. "Alright, but can we at least do a couple of other dares before I do mine?"_

_Michaela shrugged, before shaking her fist at Kiba. "Yes, but it WILL get done tonight." Kiba moaned yet again, lying on the floor._

_****_

_Shikamaru walks lazily into the room, seeming to trip at the door. Only because Ashlee had pushed him._

"_I don't see what is so friggin' important that your butt-munch man had to yank me out of bed!" Ashlee says to Hilary, yawning as she walks through the door. Snickers are heard as people get a look at Ashlee pajamas. She was wearing a wrinkled neon orange tank-top; she had to continuously pull it up to keep her bra hidden. Her bottoms were lime green pajama pants, little dark green clovers spreading out on them. Her black hair was crudely tied up, loose ends flying everywhere. Her lime green bangs had to be blown out of the way ever so often. Noticing the stares, Ashlee shrugs and plops down beside Michaela._

"_That's what happens when you get kidnapped out of your bed at 2 in the morning!"_

"_Its only 1." Shikamaru says lazily, getting a glare from Ashlee._

"_Oh poopie. It's too early to sleep anyways, Ash." Naruto said, messing with his head band._

_(Secretly, Hilary was still poking Kiba.)_

"_So back to our game. It was Naruto's turn." Michaela says, smirking at Kiba._

"_He-he, Alrighty then…. Uhhh… Lemme think… Hey, Shika. Truth or dare?"_

_Shikamaru shrugs lazily. "Dare."_

"_You got to kiss Akamaru,"_

_Hilary, Ashlee, and Michaela burst out laughing, while Kiba grabs Akamaru protectively. "I don't know where those lips have been!" He cries out. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Hilary says, still laughing. Kiba winces. "I forgot. Sorry." Reluctantly, Kiba hands the puppy over, who is quickly kissed on the nose by Shikamaru. _

"_Truth or Dare, Hilary." Shikamaru says, a smirk starting to show._

"_Dare, of course!"_

"_You have to run outside…. In the nude…"_

_Gasps came from everyone, except for Hilary who was laughing loudly. "Your not going to do it, are you?" Ashlee asked, already knowing the answer. Hilary continued laughing, stripping out of her jacket and shoes before going outside. Everyone followed, except Ashlee and Kiba. Minutes of silence was suddenly followed by screams of laughter. The group came back in; Shikamaru and Hilary were last. Shikamaru's face was beet red. "I cant believe you really did it." Naruto says, his eyes watering from laughing so hard. Hilary shrugged before pointing at Ashlee. "You know the drill."_

_Ashlee glanced at Shikamaru and Hilary, before smiling. "I think I'm gonna play it safe and say Truth." Michaela grunted, looking at Kiba, as Hilary thought. "Well, ok then… Is it true that you like Naruto?" Kiba and Naruto both choked out loud, as Ashlee sat stunned. "Naruto is like my brother." she says laughing. Immediately, Naruto grabbed her in a hug and the pair stuck out their tongue and made peace signs. "Believe It!" Michaela said. Naruto pouted. "That's my line, Miccy!" Michaela shrugged. "Ok, Ashlee. Kiba has yet to do his dare, and I doubt anyone would complain to letting him do it."_

_Ashlee looked at Kiba, who was blushing like crazy as he stood up. "I think we can keep playing while he does his dare." Hilary said, poking Kiba one last time. Everyone else nodded, except Ashlee, who was confused. Quickly, Kiba picked Ashlee up bridal style, walking to the closet. Ashlee gasped. "Oh come on you guys. This isn't 7 minutes in heaven!" She looks at Kiba, who is still blushing, and pinches his cheeks. "You're a butt-munch, too." Ashlee says, before letting her head lazily fall on his shoulder. Setting Ashlee down, Kiba opened the door and guided her inside. With the door closed, it was pitch black._

_****_

"_So, I wonder if he is really gonna do his dare." Hilary asks, watching the door close._

"_Oh, he will." Michaela says, smirking. "He wants to."_

_****_

_Ashlee could hear both of their breathing, as they sat in the dark. "So, what was your dare?" she asks, timidly. Kiba clears his throat before moving towards Ashlee. "Don't get mad at me. They dared me to." Ashlee laughed. "I don't get mad, if you haven't noticed. That's how I tolerate ya'll every day." Kiba laced his fingers with Ashlee's, still walking towards her. She stepped back, coming in contact with a wall. She swallows, before speaking. "Oh. This is your dare?" Kiba nods before lowering his lips onto Ashlee's. The first thought that came to her mind was how soft his lips were, and how gentle he kissed. __He must be new at this._ Ashlee let go of his hands only to wrap her arms around Kiba's neck and began to kiss him back. Several seconds of gentle and new kisses passed. _I guess I have to be the leader in this._ Ashlee softly pushed Kiba's lips with her tongue, before he got the idea and parted his lips. Slowly, she explored his mouth, as Kiba held her hips with his hands. When she pulled her tongue out, he put his in her mouth and started to explore also. Feeling her breath shorten, Ashlee put her hands on his chest. Thinking she wanted him to stop, Kiba pulled away. "Sorry." He muttered. Without thinking, Ashlee laughed, clipping her fingers into his belt loops. She pulled the loops, causing his hips to collide with hers, and she felt his hardness push at her pants for a second before he caught his balance. They began kissing again; her arms around his neck, and his on her hips.

****

"I think I heard laughing." Hilary says, getting up to check in the closet.

"Why don't you just leave them alone. Ya'll wanted him to do the dare, didn't you?" Shikamaru says lazily.

****

Feeling herself start to blush, Ashlee hid her face on Kiba's shoulder. Again he let go of her. "Um, your not embarrassed of me, are you?" he asked quietly. Ashlee sighed. "No, Kiba. I'm just shy, that's all." 

"Me too."

Kiba gently kissed Ashlee on the forehead before walking towards the door. Quickly, Ashlee grabbed his arm. "Do you think the guys would care if we stayed in here for a while?" Ashlee whispered. Kiba shook his head, and sat down, his back against the wall. _Ok here goes nothing._ Nervously, Ashlee stood in front of Kiba, staring at him for only a second before sitting in his lap, facing him. She gasped as she felt his hardness again, but this time she didn't move. Kiba placed his hands on her hips again and started to kiss her, but she pulled her head back, and he caught her neck instead. Kiba smirked and slowly started kissing up and down her neck, leaving heat wherever he touched. Ashley sighed, and laid her hands down, accidentally setting them onto Kiba's hardness. Immediately she pulled them off, but not before Kiba groaned. He kept kissing on her neck, seeming to go lower with every kiss., until he was at the top of her tank-top. "Kiba." Ashlee caught herself whispering. He kissed along the edge of her tank-top, and she felt like she would explode. _Is Kiba teasing me? Two can play at this game._ Purposefully, she laid her hands on Kiba's hardness, listening to his breath grow heavy. She giggled. He groaned and grabbed her hips harder. Without thinking, Ashlee grabbed one of his hands, and placed it on her stomach. She began to nibble on his ear as he continued kissing up and down her neck, now rubbing her stomach as well. After several seconds, Kiba slowly lifted Ashlee's shirt up, as if asking for permission to take it off. Ashlee lifted her arms and the shirt was gone. Kiba started kissing her neck again, only this time he was able to kiss lower. He trailed circles around her belly button with his finger, as he kissed along the hem of Ashlee's bra. He could hear her heart beat grow faster, and heard her whisper his name. That only made him want more. Quickly he slipped his shirt off, still kissing Ashlee. She immediately began to rub his chest, which grew warmer by the second. Still keeping one hand on Kiba's hardness, she felt it grow even more. Ashlee gasped as she felt Kiba's hands at her back, trying to unstrap her bra. After what seemed like forever, she helped him. As Kiba slid the bra off, Ashlee shivered from his touch. Still kissing her neck, Kiba reached out with one hand and cupped her breast. Ashlee gasped softly, but kept nibbling on his ear. Gently he massaged her breast, never stopping with the kisses. Ashlee found herself uncomfortable, and started to lay back, which meant Kiba ended up on top of her. She laughed, but it was quickly hushed by Kiba's lips kissing hers. 

****

"See? I heard another laugh." Hilary said, now yawning.

"They have been in there for a while." Naruto pouted.

"Well, just leave them alone, alright? You are the one who insisted Kiba do his dare in the first place." Shikamaru said.

"The only thing we dared him to do was take her into the closet and kiss her." Michaela says, smirking.

****

Now that Kiba was on top of her, Ashlee could feel his hardness pushing into her pants. She felt herself grow warmer, and slid her hands up and down Kiba's chest as he continued to kiss and massage. Soon, his kisses got lower, and his hand were replaced by his mouth. Ashlee moaned as Kiba slowly kissed every inch of her breast before stopping at her nipple. Then he took it in his mouth and began to suck. She felt them immediately start to harden, and she grabbed Kiba's shoulders. _I don't know why I cant sit still. Oh Kiba!_ When he felt he was finished, Kiba moved to the second nipple, sucking that one as well. Then he continued kissing downwards, until he reached her belly button. He softly kissed it, making Ashlee moan and sigh. "Kiba." she whispered again, and he moved up to meet her lips with his. Without thinking, Ashlee spread her legs, and Kiba seemed to fit in between perfectly. She could feel his hardness pushing at her pants. _I know what I want. She stopped kissing Kiba long enough to unzip her pants, until he stopped her, then slipped them off of her by himself. He moved back up to her mouth, and Ashlee could feel him even more pushing at her through her panties. She moaned, as Kiba inched his fingers downwards. "I've never done this before." Kiba whispers quietly. Ashlee nodded in response watching his fingers go to the edge of her panties and disappear inside. Immediately she moaned as he brushed against the lips. He moaned as he realized how wet she was. Gently he began to rub on her, watching her facial expressions. Ashlee had closed her eyes and was now biting her lip, as he rubbed a little harder. After several seconds, he found her bud and began to rub it in circles. Ashlee moaned his name, and grabbed at his pants to unzip them. He continued to rub it, but exploring with his other fingers. When Kiba had found her hole, he slid a finger inside, causing Ashlee to arch her back. He slid it out in surprise, but Ashlee glanced at him, as if telling him to keep going. So Kiba slid it in again. And out. And back in. He continued doing this, before sliding two fingers in. Ashlee grabbed his shoulders tighter, and moaned loudly. Kiba was sure the others had heard, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was be with Ashlee. Apparently, she wanted the same, because she had worked his pants down most of the way. Kiba stopped long enough to shed his clothing, and went back to sliding two fingers in and out. Ashlee was gasping and moaning loudly now. "Kiba. Oh Kiba." she muttered, arching her back again. This time he took his fingers out, and stared at her. Ashlee opened her eyes and watched as Kiba set himself over her._

_****_

"_I thought I heard something." Hilary says, trying to keep her eyes open. The only reply was a snore from Naruto. Shrugging, Hilary let her eyelids fall shut._

_****_

"_Ashlee." Kiba groaned her name into her ear, as he positioned himself over her. Ashlee felt herself ache for him, and she slipped out of her panties quickly. She could feel the head of his hardness brush against her, and she moaned loudly. Slowly, Ashlee spread her legs further apart as she felt Kiba guide himself into her. She gasped with pain as he kept going in, and had to clutch onto him as he busted through her wall. He paused for a second, until she loosened her grip, before he slid out and back in. Kiba slow at first, listening to Ashlee's sighs and moans. Ashlee listened to Kiba's groans and grunts. He began to go faster, and Ashlee heard herself grow louder, but she didn't care. She loved what feelings Kiba gave her when he was inside of her, filling her up. Kiba began to massage Ashlee's breast, squeezing and kissing. "Kiba." Ashlee moaned loudly, seeming to give Kiba a burst of energy. He pushed deeper, and went faster, pounding at the back of her. She felt herself start to rise to her limits, and she began to buck underneath Kiba. "Ashlee." Kiba groaned loudly, feeling himself start to cum. Suddenly, Ashlee cried out louder than before and hit her climax. Feeling her tighten around him set Kiba off. He started to cum, and slid out of Ashlee, watching as their cum mixed in together. Kiba softly began kissing Ashlee, wrapping their tongues together. He rubbed on her body, feeling her shake and shiver from her orgasm. When she settled down, he pulled her into his arms. "Kiba…" she moaned. He nodded, letting her know he was listening. "I'm glad they dared you." They both laughed loudly, and slowly dozed off._

_****_

"_So Kiba and Ashlee are STILL in the closet?" Hilary asked, covering her eyes from the sun that was shining through the window. "Why don't you go check on them?" Shikamaru said, mockingly. Hilary shook her head. "I don't want to walk in on whatever happened!"_


End file.
